A Light Called Hope
by xXdiamondroseXx
Summary: Serena and Darien all grown up and happily married. Rini now older and a blooming sailor Scout off to save the world leaves a younger sister behind. Chastney the sweet young princess with dreams of being the Queen of the moon what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I dont actually own any sailor-moon stuff. If I did that would be cool, but really I'm juts a fanfic writer. :) Still hope you enjoy this new story of mine! Review if you like, or if you don't. I like feed back! :DxxxDR**

_ A Light called hope._

"Rini!" A tiny little girl yelled while trying to run after her sister.

"Rini wait!" And she started to cry.

"Oh sweetie!" What seemed to be the mother came chasing after her daughter to stop the crying.

"Your sister has something important she has to do! You have to stay here with mommy." The mothers long hair seemed to be pulled into weird buns,the small child was playing with one of them.

"But I want to go too!" She snuffled into her mothers chest.

"Someday..I promise you, but not today. You need to come home with me, daddy is waiting for us." And she smiled. What a weird family, what a weird day, what a weird start to my new life.

"Who are you?'" The little girl had looked over the bush towards me, I jumped back in surprise.

"_Who are you_? " She asked again this time more sternly making my close my eyes and think. Who am I? Who truly am I?

"I don't know.." I answered my own question but was shocked to see her expression.

"You have to know who you are! Everyone is someone!" She said placing her hands upon her face across her mouth as if trying to stop her self from speaking.

"I'm sorry..My mommy says I speak before I think.." Her face went a pretty pink making mine do the same.

"It's okay! I don't mind that at all!" I was standing now looking down at the little girl.

"Your so tall!" Her eyes widened. She has such pretty violet eyes and golden silver blond hair.

"You must be older then I am!" She said mostly to her self circling around me, looking at my body she smiled.

"How-how old are-y-you?" I stuttered to her embarrassed by her gaze. She just giggled a bit.

"I am only 7." She said happily showing 5 fingers up on her hand. Good thing she is cute.

Realizing I was being silent she decided to carry on.

"My mommy is the Queen! I am the second princess of course, My older sister is 17 years old. My daddy is the King!" Her voice rose in happiness at the thought of her family.

"Do I have a family?' I asked quietly hoping she had seen me before, maybe even knew my old family who ever they were.

"Yeah.." Her voice trailed off and her eyes went into a dazed look.

"I do?" I was so happy! She knew them, the people I knew nothing about! "Who are they?" I grabbed hold of her shoulders looking deep into her dark eyes only to see them brighten.

"Me." She said while pushing me back and dipping into a low curtsy.

"Uh..Huh?" I asked.

"My name is Chastney,and starting today I am going to be your younger sister." I could only stare at her.

"Ughhh.." I felt ridiculous..Was I suppose to bow or do the same motion. Deciding to copy her action I hear her laugh at me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" And she walked over to my side and took hold of my hand.

"Only girls are suppose to curtsy, boys bow." She said happily trying to hold back her laughter, But I wish she hadn't. Her laugh is cute.

"Oh..Like this." And I bowed. Her face brightened.

"Exactly. Someday mommy said I can go to the past and help her be someone called SailorMoon...That's where my sister is right now...But mommy doesn't know it any more.

My sister works in secret to help mommy, but keeps away because she is afraid to change the future as well..." Her words were mostly to herself.

She didn't even look at me, she seemed so distant for a few moments.

"Who is SailorMoon?" I ask her encouraging her to carry on.

"SailorMoon is a hero! A Champion of Love and Justice! The princess of the Moon!" Her eyes sparkled as she twirled around in circles yelling at the top of her lungs.

"There was a moon kingdom?" People on the moon!

"Yeah..There use to be..." Her words dropped down to a whisper.

"There isn't any more?"At this she looks up at me with a hard stare.

"Yes there is! I am! I will be the Queen of the Moon someday! I will make it as pretty as this place here, it will shine and Mommy and Daddy will be proud of me!"

She stomped her foot down upon the Earth. It seemed as if she had this conversation before.

"You sure are serious about this aren't you?" And she smiled a big toothy grin and spun around making her long silver blond hair twirl around her body.

"Of course! I was dazzled by this creature. She was so confidant for a child. She had goals and dreams but she never felt held back. She was stubborn but beautiful.

"Oh! We need a name for you!' Her face showing shock and excitement all over. I laughed at her this time.

"What?' She asked giving me a fake pout. This worked with her features.

"My name is Daemon." I don't know why I said it but it felt right.

"Daemon...I Guess it will have to do.." She said half heartedly. I knew she approved but wanted to seem more grown up.

When I arrived at the castle for the first time everything seemed so big and bright.

"Chastney!" A voice called out, And a woman came running down the castle steps toward us.

"Oh thank goodness! I was getting so worried about you!" She hugged the little girl and kissed her cheek softly. I wanted to do that.

"And who are you?" Her mom looked over at me. Her eyes were a bright blue and her hair a darker shade of blond than Chastney's, but she seemed nice.

"I am Daemon." I say quietly. The woman smiled at me and patted my head.

"Thank you for taking care of my little daughter. Where are your parents?" I knew she meant no harm by the question, but I had just stopped thinking about who they were,

I was saddened to have the topic brought back up.

"I don't know...I don't know anything or anyone.." I said to her. The king coming down the steps clearly listening to everythign we had been saying.

"You have no memory? None at all?" He seemed to be sympathetic. I was worried about whether or not they liked me...

The king and Queen looked at each other and smiled. All most as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Until we find your parents..Or if we find them..Why don't you stay here and live with us..." The king placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

For the first time since before I can remember I felt at home. I felt happy.


	2. Moon Light Ball

Hey everyone! Okay, so chapter 2 of my newest story among my other ones..I have had writers block for the past month T.T I know sad.. So none of my chapters to my other stories have been that great so I would understand if you never wanted to read my stuff again =,=. But on happier notes, I have gotten my mind back and starting to work on my stories yet again! :D so to those who actually want to read my stuff, Please keep going I love to hear form people, good bad,help me out with ideas, I love to hear from everyone. So Respond Please! Any who, enjoy this Chapter! xxxDR

**Daemon's pov**

The breeze was sweet, the sun was warm,but for some strange reason I was laying on the ground my book now closed(Which annoyed me deeply. Don't get my wrong.)

and laying a few feet away from me, and a small skinny 13 year old girl was sitting on my back. Sadly my day is like this everyday.

"Chassy..will you get off of my now." I sigh deeply into my hand while trying to lift myself up with the other.

"Nope. Not unless you swear that no matter who asks you, you are to go to the ball with me only!"We have had this argument before.

I wish I could go with her,but it wouldn't be right. Not at all.

"You know we can't! We are siblings! I am a prince, I must take-" I was interrupted

"A princess! And look, there is one sitting on top of you at this very moment!" She smiled brightly. I refused to look, I know if I do look I will say yes and she will go with me.

I have to keep my eyes away from hers.

"Chastney! No, I can not go to the ball with you. Now _Please_ get off of me!" I used a lot of forced anger in those words. I knew it had worked when I felt the weight lift from my back.

"Thank you. Now Rini is home why don't you go visit her for a while and stop being such a pest!"I knew what I said wasn't the truth. Chastney could never be a pest. Ever.

"Fine!" I saw her small foot stomp the ground in anger and she stormed off. Getting to my feet I brushed the dirt off my fine clothing and picked up my book.

Turning to the page I had once been at I stared at the page blankly. Why do I feel so rotten in side!

Why do I care that Chassy is probably crying in anger and disappointment right now, or that Rini will be the one to comfort her and not me! Why!I let each thought sink in.

I don't understand, I just don't know..Everything has to be a mess doesn't it.

I think to myself before closing the book yet again and close my eyes taking in the warmth of the sun drifting off into a light sleep.

**Chastney's pov**

I ran from him, I was so angry. A pest! Does he even know what I have done for him! I gave him a life and he calls me a pest! Maybe he doesn't remember, I don't know...But I do care!

I ran as fast as I could until something decided to get in my way.

"Woah, Excuse me!" I say bowing deeply towards the thing I ran into. Laughter erupts from a corner.

"I am pretty sure the table isn't going to respond to you." I decided to open my eyes and what do I see? The table I had run into. Blushing I try and walk it off.

"It isn't like you haven't done that before." I said sternly.

"No, I don't believe I have. Mom might have, but not me." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm. My sister was home.

"Well, who cares." I ignore the fact that her long pink hair is left down and not in the usual hair style.

I had tried to get that style down right but it turns out weird each time.

"May I fix your hair?" Rini had stepped forward and pulled the ribbons from my silver hair.

"You pull here, and loop here and tie here, but you need to pin here and then wrap this extra bit here and look at that!" I could feel her grin. I knew she had gotten it right.

"Thanks." I said flatly looking at the floor. Catching onto my attitude Rini turned me forcefully around to face her.

"What did he do now?" Her voice was soft but she sounded like she was going to hunt our brother down and kill him.

"He..He won't go to the ball with me!" I said it. The thing that was bothering me the most.

"Well..There are plenty of boys who will take you..If you just asked then maybe-"

"That's the thing! I don't want any _Boys_ To take me to the ball I want him!" I don't even know why I was whining like a child who didn't get what they wanted.

All I knew was I was upset and I don't like feeling this way.

"Have you tried asking him nicely? With out jumping on him, hitting him or hurting him in any way?"

"No but-"

"Then is he really to blame for not taking you?" My elder sisters words were not the words I wanted to hear. They were cold and blunt, but they sunk in.

"I guess if I left it alone for a few days then maybe I could get an answer..." My voice drifted off as I thought about my next approach to getting what I wanted.

"That's a good girl. Now lets go down for lunch, father has come home." And she smiled at me while takign my hand and leading me down towards the dinner hall to greet our father home.


	3. past, present and future

Okay hey everyone, I haven't written a sailor scout one in a long time! D: any who I am sick and my fingers hit every key except the right ones.=.= any who, I hope this one is okay It isn't my best but I will have better, so please review! I like to hear what people think! well enjoy! xxxDR

**Rini's pov**

Watching my sister I saw the same qualities our mother posses, ditzey, spoiled, sweet, loving very selfless but very clueless as well.

She wants to impress but doesn't know exactly who she is trying to impress. She is young, I mean I was a few years younger than her when I became

mini-moon but she still has a way to go.

"Daddy!" Chastney ran towards our father with her arms streached out wide ready to hug him.

"Chassy! It is so wonderfull to see you!" Father was as calm and happy as ever. His smile was bright and cheerfull as he greeted us one after the other.

"Dad, welcome home." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"The same to you Rini."

"Hello dad." It was clear on Daemin's face he wanted to be any where but here.

"Had another fight did you?" Shock passed quickly but vanished instantly.

"She is being unreasonable again..."

"Then make what ever she wants into reason." Ahh that same old logic we all love most.

"It's kinda hard when you actually want to do as she wishes but know you can't."

"You will work it out." And he patted his son on the shoulder.

We all finished our greetings and sat down for lunch when it struck me.

"Where is mom?" Guilt spread through me at the thought of forgetting about the Queen.

"She is away today making preparations."Father said while stiring his soup.

"May I ask what for?"

"Well, after the fullmoon ball We have decided it is time Chastney follows the same footsteps as you and her mother into becoming a sailor senshi.

Meaning we will be sending her back to the past with you this time Rini to learn how to be Sailor Star. A light not yet as bright as the moon but can be seen upon the Earth.

You and Sailor Moon shall train her of course."

"Really daddy! Your telling the truth?" Excitement blazed in her eyes to a point even I was silenced.

"Yes sweetheart, I am telling the truth." And he smiled at her making me look towards Daemon who was staring wide eyed towards Chastney the spoon half way to his mouth

and had paled very quickly.

"How long will she be gone for?"He could finally ask returning his spoon back to the table. I smiled at this.

"No one can be sure, she could be just like our mother and take a long time to learn or she could be like me, a natural. Though it is our sister so I wouldn't count on her being that amazing."

I knew my teasing would make him smile and boy did he ever look like he could use it.

The rest of the lunch passed by after that in silence.

**Chastney's pov**

I could tell Daemon was avoiding me, everytime I saw him he was either in a hurry or had no time to talk. I though didn't have much time either.

My preparations were made for leaving the day after the ball so every chance I got I was either packing or planing.

My outfit for the ball was traditional white the same as my mothers and sisters were for their parties.

Though it felt like the hours were moving slowly the days actually passed by very quickly leaving the day of the moonlight ball.

"Princess won't you dance with me?" Voices called out from around me I could only play my part well and accept.

Taking the hand of a stranger I stepped in place spinning when told, bowing when asked smiling when gazed upon I was perfect tonight.

When I finally got a chance to step out for air I saw the most amazing thing.

The Moon was shinning a lovely silver in the sky, how I longed to be there to see the moon palace restored to its amazing beauty once again.

"What a pretty sight.." said a voice from behind me making me turn in surprise.

"Oh Dae its just you."

"Expecting someone else?" He laughed while walking towards me to lean on the balcony staring up at the moon.

"No, at least I hope not, I am tired of dancing!"He just laughed at this.

"So I don't actually get a dance?" A blush creapt up my neck

"Only if you ask nicely.."He turned on his heals and looked straight into my eyes.

"Please Princess Chastney, May I have the honer of dancing with you?" Reaching out his hand I took it curtseying deeply.

"Of course you may Prince Daemon."And I rose letting him lead me into a slow dance filled with only a few turns as very small dips nothing fancy, but it was the best dance I had had all night.

"I meant to tell you, I will be coming with you on your journey to the past. I can't let you go alone, even though Rini is with you, I still would feel much better if I was there to protect you." I laughed at him.

"Nah, you just don't like being left out of the action, I see right through you mister!" We had stopped dancing as were now laughing so hard tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Though I have to admit it will be ncie to have you along for the ride."

"Than I am being accepted?"

"You didn't even have to ask." And we were silent just smiling and being caught up in our own thoughts.

**Normal Pov.**

The family made their way to the courtyard where the portal was set up.

"Now you be a good girl for us okay Chastney!"Serena was watching her children leave her again with tears in her eyes.

"Okay Mommy, I will try."Chastney said trying not to cry herself.

"Good that's all I ask of you."And she waved them goodbye as they floated into the air

"Daemon! Protect you sister okay!"Darien had shouted out before they vanished.

"It is a promise!" Daemon had shouted back before they all disapeared following the path of time Rini greated the Sailor of time Pluto at the gate.

"We seek entery into the past."Rini had said clearly smiling at the sailor.

"Very well, you may enter."She responded smiling at the family. Walking forward they found them selves falling onto a group of girls and one guy.

"Woah!" They all shouted at once before taking in the people around them.

"Rini..?"Serena asked looking at the pink haired girl.

"Hey, meatballhead.. can you get off of my leg, its falling asleep.." Jumping to her feel serena looked over the girl.

"Wow, you changed!" Rini just rolled her eyes

"Well duh, I am older now. Though, I can't stay." Getting to her feet Rini Pointed towards Chastney and Daemon.

"They are your problem now." And she vanished.

Sitting there confused Serena Kneeled in closer to take a look at the two.

"And who might you be?" Chastney's eyes began to water before she jumped her arms spread out wide.

"Mommy!"

"No you don't." And a hand caught her by the head and dragged her down.

"Your so cruel Dae!" Chastney said in a winey voice that made him smile.

"That's why I am here. Pleasure to meet you like this, My name is Daemon and this here is Chastney.

We came with our older sister Rini to the past to learn how to be sailor senshi, well, I am here just to make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

He looked at the group of people and smiled.

"So your..my other future children?" Serena asked quietly.

"Yes. We are." Daemon responded still smiling.

Darien came closer to look at them

"So what sailor senshi are you?" He asked Chastney who was fighting with her hair yet again.

"I am going to be Sailor Star!" And she stood up and started to dance around. Yes she truly was like our mother...


End file.
